Useful Portrait Stuff
This page is a work in progress. You can help by adding to it. Portrait Bases Bases to use for portraits. Feel free to add to this. Maleportbase.png Baldmusume.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseEvilLol.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseOmega.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmallSmile.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileLowTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileBigTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base YanSimBack.png MaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base female_ template.png DarkuTemplate1.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate2.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate3.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. WinkBase.png|Please credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Placeholder base.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by ChisaiTenshi. Boybase.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (The original was by CrabbyMeal) Sleepy Eye.PNG|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (Base by Hømøzygosis) Teacher's Base.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base FemaleBooobs.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base KawaiiEyes.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for the eyes NurseBase.png|Please Credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Make-up base.png|Please credit Danielishere for eyes. Freckles_template.png|by Danielishere Glasses_template.png|by Danielishere lolibase.png|Loli Base. Credit DuckPimp if used! SakyuBaseu2.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Male Occult template-NewU5Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-New2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-New.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderShU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Teacher's Base2 - Update.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-OnSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU3.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU6Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Cute template.jpg|Please credit YandereLove123 for this Base GymTeacherBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base KyoshiBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base BTanBaseFemale.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Shinyboy.jpeg|Shiny Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Shinygirl.jpeg|Shiny Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Ghoulboy.jpeg|Ghoul Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Ghoulgirl.jpeg|Ghoul Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. BaseByIan.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by Ian Rookie Mindslavegirl.jpeg|Mindslave Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Mindslaveboy.jpeg|Mindslave Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. New Nurse Base`1213242135435.png|Please credit YandereDev1(not real) for this base to Hømøzygosis for the teacher base and Pumpkinhero2 for the old nurse base. Blush Base.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Blushing Base Young Boy Base.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Young Boy Base ShadowBase.png|By YangireChibi. Dark base 2.png|by Truekung 47.jpg|Made By Astral Alignment 676.jpg|By Astral Alignment 37.jpg|By Astral Alignment 82.jpg|By Astral Alignment 927348yeh.jpg|By Astral Alignment Output VFUD3u.gif|By Astral Alignment Young Girl Base.png|Idea PumpinkHero2, Base by YANDERETSKUHI LeaderbigBust.png|By XX-rayz-Xx Face8Pink.png Face7Purple.png Face6Cyan.png Face5Blue.png Face4green.png Face3yellow.png Face2red.png Face1Black.png uhface.png|Original by Avnore, Edited by SonrisitasParodyFans. FemaleLoliBlack.jpeg|Female Loli Base, by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliRed.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Red), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliOrange.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Orange), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliYellow.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Yellow), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliGreen.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Green), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliLightBlue.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Light Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliBlue.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliPurple.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Purple), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliPink.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Pink), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliBlack.jpeg|Male Loli Base, by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliRed.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Red), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliOrange.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Orange), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliYellow.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Yellow), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliGreen.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Green), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliLightBlue.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Light Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliBlue.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliPurple.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Purple), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliPink.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Pink), by Thecharisktrashbin SmudgeBase.png|Smudged eyes base by TheYandereRedpanda TeacherBaseNew.png|The new teacher base by Pumpkinhero2 Hairstyles and Pieces Hairstyles and pieces ripped from the game and various other resources. Succ.png|Created in Kisekae Anus.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece1.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece2.png|Created in Kisekae YuiRioHair.png|by Danielishere. Kuu hair 12421hi kbye.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Hairstyle 15 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 16 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 17 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 18 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 No Black CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 20 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 21 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Martial Arts 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Gaming Club 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 22 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal TeacherHair1.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair2.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair3.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair4.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair5.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair6.png|by Thecharisktrashbin GymTeachHair.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Goth Boy Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Ponytail Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Ponytail hair.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Kokona's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Shi's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Shima's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Osana Hair.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Cirno.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 (Original by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader) Pigtail Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank TwinTails Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Pipi hair 121413242341.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Nursenursenursehairhairhair.png|by MadPie Mei Old Hair.png|by Truekung Kyoshi New Hair.png|by Truekung (Original by Pumpkinhero2) Kyoshi Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria Osana Base-By Osen & Metal.png|by Osenaria Pigtail Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria Inkyubasu hair without pig tails13214342.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Inkyuh.png|by CracKers :B Delinquent2.png|by CracKers :B Delinquent1.png|by CracKers :B MusumeHair.png|by CracKers :B MisatoHair_1.png|by Gelangweilt Misato_Hair_2.png|by Gelangweilt Misato_Hair_3.png|by Gelangweilt Juku_Hair.png|by Truekung Mai_Laifu_Hair.png|by Truekung Taro's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Shinoa_hair.png|by Pixel Sheikah Hair2.png|by Pixel Sheikah Mei's hair piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Chojo's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Hair - Ryuko Matori.png|by Pixel Sheikah Nadoka.png|by Gelangweilt Lovely.png|by Gelangweilt Midori Hair.png|by Truekung HayatoHarukiHair1.png|by: BaedereBaemulator HayatoHarukiHair2.png|by BaedereBaemulator Yellow_Ponytail.png|By: CamilleFox Oka_Hair.png|By: CamilleFox Kokona's_Short_Hair.png|By: CamilleFox I thought people might want this but i guess not.png|By Angelcrest52, original by CamilleFox Yandere_Chan_new_Ponytail1.png|by Gelangweilt Yandere_Chan_new_Ponytail2.png|by Gelangweilt Mei_old_hair1.png|by Gelangweilt Mei_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Saki_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Saki_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt SakyuTransparent.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Shin's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Yui's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Ryuto's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Yuna's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Mei's Hair Piece (My Version).png|Hairstyle by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Supanachuruhair.png|by Ohsokaylaxx Pippi_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Kokona_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Midori_old_hair1.png|by Gelangweilt Midori_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Oka_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Budo's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Sho's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Mina's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Kizana's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Ayano-hair.png|by RedGHOUL Ayano-hair-mime.png|by RedGHOUL KIZANA HAIR.png|by CracKers :B Kizana Hair 02.png|by CracKers :B Sora hair.png|by Truekung Hanako's Hair.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Hanako's Hair without heart clip.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Imageedit 27 5748830214.png|By Astral Alignment InfochanHair.png|by DuckPimp Kizana Hair.png|Please, Give me credits as YANDERETSKUHI By YANDERETSKUHI.png|Original by Bluecats, Modified by YANDERETSKUHI amaihair.png|Amai Odayaka Hair without bandana by YANDERETSKUHI Amai odayaka48544.png|Amai Odayak Hair with Bandana by YANDERETSKUHI Megami hair.png|Pc girl hair by XX-rayz-Xx Galkoshan.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans. Osana's Hair 2.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader InfochanBangs.png SakyuBangs.png Hair2Bangs.png Oka old bangs.png Delinquent1Bangs.png Ayano-hair-bangs.png Twintails tails.png Pigtails base.png Twintails bangs.png Supana bangs.png Midori bangs.png YuiHairTuft.png Yuna bangs.png Koharu bangs.png MaiHairBangs.png Mei6thhairTransparent.png|Original by TheYandereRedpanda, Made png by SonrisitasParodyFans. RivalHair Chan.png|Rival-chan's/Satomi Makise's Hair by XX-rayzXx Accessories Accessories like hair bows, ear piercings, necklaces, etc. Red headband.png|by RainbowChanIsDank, original by CrabbyMeal Occult Choker.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Occult Club Choker.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank Martial Arts Headband No Background.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Martial Arts Club Band made for head.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank RainbowEarrings.png|By: BaedereBaemulator OkaSpiderChoker.png|By: BaedereBaemulator. HayatoHairclip.png|By: BaedereBaemulator black-sunglasses-clipart-dc8qjqzce.png|By Astral Alignment Dark shadow.png|By Truekung Osminog.png|by RedGHOUL Yandere simulator ayano with kitty ears png by mellyy12-da9mjr1.png|Please credit Girlthatatemozart. Yandere simulator ayano with headphones by mellyy12-da9mic2.png|Please credit Girlthatatemozart. Hanako's Heart.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader armband.png|ArmBand by YANDERETSKUHI Earring Silver-0.png|Earring Silver by YANDERETSKUHI InfoChanGlassesTransparent.png|byDuckPimp InfoChanGlassesOpaque.png|byDuckPimp YANDERETSKUHI.png|Himmedre Crown by YANDERETSKUHI Cute_things_of_hair.png|Rival-chan's/Satomi Makise's scrunchies and tie by XX-rayz-Xx Videos ]] ]] ]] Category:Helpful